SEMPER FI
by SunnydaleGoldenGirl
Summary: After Terminal City, X5s 452, 494, and 475, along with Joshua and Logan, all split up into different corners of the U.S. 5 years later, circumstances bring the group back together to fight an old enemy. OC pairing. NCISxJAGxDarkAngelxSupernatural
1. Fresh Start

**SEMPER FI**

**A X-Over Fic**

**(NCIS x JAG x Dark Angel x Supernatural)**

**Synopsis: **After Terminal City, X5s 452, 494, and 475, along with Joshua and Logan, all split up into different corners of the U.S. 5 years later, circumstances bring the group back together to fight an old enemy. OC pairing. NCISxJAGxDarkAngelxSupernatural.

**Contains Classified Material: **Ok, I'm a dork. We all know this. I don't own NCIS, JAG, Dark Angel, or Supernatural. I'm just having fun. The timeline coincides solely with the non-Dark Angel shows. Manticore is ahead of its time. The escape was in '89 instead of '09. You'll get it. Anyway, yeah. The OC, I do own that. And her designation number, blah, blah, blah.

**SunnydaleGoldenGirl's OC:** Her name is Kathryn Marie Gibbs, aka X5-475. She escaped with Max's unit in '89. She and Ben had stuck by one another in the escape until Ben was hit by a '67 black Impala 4-door ;) . She ran into Seattle and was adopted by L.J. Gibbs. She became best friends with the older Logan Cale when she was twelve, began dating Cale when she was 15, after sleeping with him once when she was hit with the Heat that afflicts females with Feline DNA (my theory). They move in together when she's 16, after graduating High School early. Gibbs and Kathryn's mom divorced when she was 13, after her younger sister died. Logan and Kathryn mutually decide that they are better off friends when she's 18, but still have sex when needed for Kathryn. Except for when they meet up with Max again and she and Logan begin to fall in love. Kathryn thinks that this is best for her sister and best friend and encourages the relationship. When Max is recaptured and presumed dead, Kathryn keeps Asha and Logan separate. But she is caught by Renfro's guards while patrolling near Manticore, in hopes of seeing Max. Renfro puts Kathryn in a different unit and makes her breeding partners with Zach's twin, Jesse. In the escape, Jesse and Kat are separated, but she returns to her friends and finds out about the virus. Alec and she fall in love after much fighting, but neither tells Max or Logan about their relationship. When Max tells Logan that Alec and she are dating, Logan tells Max that he and Kat are. Alec and Kat alone know the truth. The truth comes out in Terminal City. Ok, now you're all caught up. It's just easier this way, though I'll explain more details throughout the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Fresh Start

**Sandaman's House**

**2230; 3/24/2001**

**3 hours after Terminal City hold up**

**Seattle, WA**

"..And so, we must accept these Transgenics as just another race in our great United States. They are no different than us. I expect that the American people will accept our new brothers and sisters with open arms and not with hate or prejudice. Thank you." The president concluded on the television. Logan turned off the TV and looked at the 4 Transgenics in the room.

"Well, its official, your no longer wanted dead." He deduced.

"Not by the government anyway." Kathryn said, adjusting her position on Alec's lap as he held her around the waist. Max stood and walked over by the TV.

"Kat's right. White isn't going to stop. The Breeding Cult wants us dead, he wants us dead. We're probably his only targets now, though." She said, looking at Kat, Alec, and Joshua.

Alec nodded. "It's true. He'll want all of us. Kat, Max, Logan, Josh, and me. If no one else, he'll want us. And he'll take out whoever gets in the way."

"Father. Father will help." Joshua said surly.

"Joshua could be right, we need to find Sandaman." Max said, rubbing Joshua's head.

"Then we split. We all go where White and his men can't find us. We look for Sandaman, meet back up when we need to. It's the only way." Alec said. Kathryn laid her head on his shoulder, not a fan of the idea.

"I don't know if I can let go of you." She said wrapping her arms around Alec and holding him as he held tighter to her.

"We don't have a choice." Max said, looking at Logan.

"I'll get us the IDs." Logan answered the unasked question.

Alec looked up at Logan. "Logan, I need you to do me a favor. Remember that dude I told you about at Crash? The one ranting and raving about how my family was looking for me and all that? Well, I was thinking I'd look into this family sitch and blend in with them. Fake amnesia or something, can you swing that?"

"I'll need all the information, but probably." Alec nodded gratefully. Kathryn looked at her friends, her family. How could they split up? They'd never been apart for long, she couldn't bear loosing them. And Alec, how could she abandon the man she loves? It was true, safer. But still, Seattle was all she knew outside of Manticore. Sure she could go see her dad, but where was he? She hadn't seen him since graduation and he'd gotten pissed when she announced that she'd be moving in with Logan. She looked into Alec's blue eyes and he looked into hers. "It's for the best, Kathryn." He told her. "I won't leave you longer than necessary. Give a year or two; let White give up, then we'll be together." He promised.

"We better." She kissed him lightly. He kissed back. Alec's smart ass attitude went out the door with Kathryn. He was a different man with her and she loved that about him. He could be sweet, romantic, and yet, he was still Alec. Still made off-hand comments, still cocky, but not the same as when he was around Max and Logan and Joshua or any of their other human friends.

"So, it's settled, we leave." Logan stated. It seemed so final. How were they to survive?

* * *

Logan gave Kathryn her new ID and papers. She was now Kathryn Grace Shepherd. Kathryn knew what she was going to do and didn't bother to tell her friends. Alec was gone. He had turned into Dean Winchester, who turned out to be who Ben had been for all the years before going insane. Max and Joshua were in New York, searching for Father. Logan was off, too. He had himself put in the police database as one of the bodies recovered from Terminal City. He didn't tell Kathryn or anyone what his knew identity was. Or where he was going. They all kept their old cell phones. Max and Kat kept their pagers. In case of emergencies, but they were to maintain radio silence for as long as necessary. Kathryn forged herself papers, to help with the identity that Logan had procured for her. She drove to Washington and gave the SecNav her transfer papers, careful to use Generals who had died recently as her references. The SecNav (Secretary of the Navy) bought all of her forgeries. So, she drove to JAG headquarters, got a visitor's pass and walked into the JAG's legal man's office. "May I help you?" The legal man, a woman about 30 years old questioned.

"Yes, the SecNav sent me here. I'm Major Shepherd, I just got my transfer." Kathryn told her.

"I'll inform the Admiral." Soon, Kathryn was sitting in a rather comfy leather chair in front of the JAG, an Admiral Harmon Rabb, JR.

He shuffled her papers and looked at her. "You have an impressive resume, Major."

"Thank you, sir." He stood and so did Kathryn. Just like the perfect soldier did. He circled her, and she knew he was checking her neck for a barcode; her resume was just too perfect. Her neck was smooth, no sign of barcode. She'd lasered it off just an hour before the meeting with the SecNav. He seemed impressed and held out a hand. Kathryn took it.

"Welcome to JAG."

* * *

_Attention: This was another crazy idea I had. Fans of my other work, I'll be updating soon. Please review. God, I'm the queen of new stories today. Posted like 3. Next update of this one will be longer, promise.  
_


	2. New Venue

**SEMPER FI**

**A X-Over Fic**

**(NCIS x JAG x Dark Angel x Supernatural)**

**Synopsis: **After Terminal City, X5s 452, 494, and 475, along with Joshua and Logan, all split up into different corners of the U.S. 5 years later, circumstances bring the group back together to fight an old enemy. OC pairing. NCISxJAGxDarkAngelxSupernatural.

**Contains Classified Material: **Ok, I'm a dork. We all know this. I don't own NCIS, JAG, Dark Angel, or Supernatural. I'm just having fun. The timeline coincides solely with the non-Dark Angel shows. Manticore is ahead of its time. The escape was in '89 instead of '09. You'll get it. Anyway, yeah. The OC, I do own that. And her designation number, blah, blah, blah.

**SunnydaleGoldenGirl's OC:** Her name is Kathryn Marie Gibbs, aka X5-475. She escaped with Max's unit in '89. She and Ben had stuck by one another in the escape until Ben was hit by a '67 black Impala 4-door ;) . She ran into Seattle and was adopted by L.J. Gibbs. She became best friends with the older Logan Cale when she was twelve, began dating Cale when she was 15, after sleeping with him once when she was hit with the Heat that afflicts females with Feline DNA (my theory). They move in together when she's 16, after graduating High School early. Gibbs and Kathryn's mom divorced when she was 13, after her younger sister died. Logan and Kathryn mutually decide that they are better off friends when she's 18, but still have sex when needed for Kathryn. Except for when they meet up with Max again and she and Logan begin to fall in love. Kathryn thinks that this is best for her sister and best friend and encourages the relationship. When Max is recaptured and presumed dead, Kathryn keeps Asha and Logan separate. But she is caught by Renfro's guards while patrolling near Manticore, in hopes of seeing Max. Renfro puts Kathryn in a different unit and makes her breeding partners with Zach's twin, Jesse. In the escape, Jesse and Kat are separated, but she returns to her friends and finds out about the virus. Alec and she fall in love after much fighting, but neither tells Max or Logan about their relationship. When Max tells Logan that Alec and she are dating, Logan tells Max that he and Kat are. Alec and Kat alone know the truth. The truth comes out in Terminal City. Ok, now you're all caught up. It's just easier this way, though I'll explain more details throughout the story. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **New Venue

**JAG Headquarters**

**0942; 9/13/2006**

**Colonel Kathryn Shepherd's Office**

**Fall's Church, VA**

Colonel Shepherd, aka Kathryn Gibbs, was in the middle of piling all of her things from her former office into a box. She only had a few things there, no pictures, and no family memorabilia, really nothing of importance other than a few pens. She placed the lid on the box and took one last look at her office. She left the box on the desk and closed the door. "Kat." Her best friend, Commander Bud Roberts, said. He still had his ever jubilant smile on his face, but his eyes were a little sad. "Going to the Admiral?" He asked.

"Got to. He's got my orders to give to the Director." Kathryn responded. Bud gave her a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, Bud."

"Me, too, Kat. Harriet wanted me to tell you that you have to come to dinner tomorrow night. Ok?" He said, smiling sadly.

"Of course. I'll see you then." She walked away and into Coates' office. 5 years of service to the JAG Corps and she was getting transferred out, special request from the Director of NCIS. One of their top agents was being transferred out and a replacement was requested. Admiral Rabb thought that the ever restless Kathryn would be perfect for the job, since she always thought that things were dull at JAG, lacking serious action. Even though the Marine Lawyer had managed to be kidnapped in Saudi Arabia, hijacked on a plane ride over to Russia, shot at by terrorists in Iraq, and a whole host of other things. What, Rabb often questioned himself, had been so exciting about her life before JAG that she thought that that was subtle? Kathryn knocked on the door. "Enter." Rabb commissioned. She walked in and stood at attention. "At ease, Colonel." He responded. Kathryn eased her pose and looked at the Admiral. He procured a paper from the top of his desk and handed it to her. "These are your orders, be sure to give them to the Director. She'll give you your team assignment and everything. We're sure gonna miss you, Kat." Harm said, relinquishing his authoritative tone.

"Then why did you decide to trade me out, Sir?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"You need a more demanding job, Kathryn. This one-this one just isn't enough. NCIS is exciting and you'll be shot at ten times more than here. You'll like it." Kathryn smiled and Harm let out a laugh. "Don't be a stranger now. Mac is making your favorite on Friday and said you have to come over."

"Yes, Sir. I'll be sure to do that. Answer me on thing, Harm." Kathryn asked, going back to seriousness.

"What?" He asked.

"When we first met, did you think that I'd be as good as I was?" She asked. He laughed and stood up, walking to stand by her.

"Yes. I knew you had potential. I guess I saw a bit of me in you. It was confirmed when I saw you fly. I'll never be sorry for buying your phony paper work." Kathryn blanched at this.

"You knew?" She asked. Harm smiled.

"Yes. I knew. You're paper work was easily altered. I knew you weren't a Marine, I married one, remember? The most you did was get the uniform. Not to mention," He reached out and tapped the back of her neck. "Your barcode was fading back when I checked your neck."

She pushed him, playfully. "Harmon Rabb, JR. It's been 5 years and you never said anything, to me or anyone." She was shocked.

"Not true. I told Mac."

"Uh, I'm gonna get you both for this." He smiled and pulled her into a brotherly hug.

"Go on. Get out of here. Get your new job and I'll see you Friday, ok?" She nodded and saluted him. He saluted back and she left the office. She stopped by her old office, grabbed the box and said good-bye to JAG.

* * *

She'd given her orders to the Director. Now, she sat in her office, very much bored. They were waiting on her knew CO, well boss, really. A knock came to the door and the Director stood, Kathryn followed suite. She straightened her uniform and turned to the door. The Director walked over to the door and opened it. "Ah, Jethro. We've been expecting you." She opened the door wide and Kathryn saw the man standing in the door way. It took everything in her power not to faint or blanch or have any reaction. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is Kathryn Shepherd, she'll be joining your team." There stood Kathryn's adoptive father. He was exactly the same as always. Of course, his hair was greyer, eyes older, a few more wrinkles here and there, but he was still the man that made Kathryn sure that Lydecker wasn't going to get her in the middle of the night, the man that reassured her that she'd some day find her family, all without saying a word. He walked in, face blank. He held out a hand and Kathryn took it.

"Pleased to meet you, Shepherd."

"The pleasures mine, sir." She replied and took her hand back. Dad looked at the director and walked over to her.

"We're in the middle of a case, probably could use Shepherd's help. Are you done with her?" The director nodded and Dad took her by the elbow and walked her out of the office. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he released her. "Follow me." Was all he said as he started down a hallway, through a mess of cubicles, where two people were staring intently, and into another hallway. He pushed open a door and waved her in. She entered and stood in front of his desk, wondering what her father had in store for her. She stood at attention, back straight, arms at her side, head up, and feet together. He crossed the room, leaned against the front of his desk, and crossed his arms. The look on his face was the same one when he'd ground her for staying out all night with Logan and her friends in Sector 7. Dad had always thought that she was getting into mischief when really she and Logan were just getting caught in Sector 7, going through without a pass. In reality, they had been scoping out the woods near Manticore, trying to track where any of her brothers and sisters could have disappeared to. "Kathryn Marie Gibbs, what in the hell are you doing here?" He said, not bothering to tell her at ease. His tone was angry, rough, and told her that if she were under 18 and they were at home, she would so not be leaving her room for at least a month (at least, not with her father's knowledge, its hard to ground an X5.) "I haven't spoken to my only child in nearly, how long? 10 years maybe? Then, all of a sudden, she's working on _my_ team, at my work, under a false name-I'd like to know what's going on, Kathryn. NOW!" He was pissed. Uber pissed.

"Uh, surprise?" Kat tried not to make it sound sarcastic; she wasn't really sure how to explain it, or anything, without spilling the secret she'd kept for so long. Gibbs gave her an unfriendly look. "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were working for NCIS or anyone for that matter. You haven't called for 10 years either, it swings both ways." She replied, keeping her eyes front, leaving her staring at her father's chest, rather than eyes.

"Why did you change your name?" He asked, seriously. He evaded response to her statement with another question. So unfair.

"You heard about the Terminal City hold up back home, right?" She asked.

"Yes. The whole world heard about it. I heard your friend died there, the jackass, Cale. I'm sorry." He wasn't sorry. He was still pissed that his little girl moved in with a man over 6 years older than her after high school. Hence, the Jackass comment.

"Yeah. Well, Logan wasn't the only one strung up in Terminal City that night. I was working at Jam Pony. The transgenics getting the bad rep were my friends. I followed them in, helped where I could, it was my duty. If there's one thing you taught me, is duty comes first." She said the last with a bit of a bite. She knew her father felt the sting. The rest of her statement wasn't completely false. She didn't confirm or deny Logan's "death" in Terminal City. So far, so good.

"So, what? After the hold up, you change your name, falsify government records and don't bother to tell your father what's going on? I should turn you in to the director right now-but I won't. We need the help and it might be nice having you on the team. When Dinozzo and Abby get back, I'll introduce you to the team. But, I'm telling you this, step one toe out of line and I'll send you back to Seattle to your mother so fast, you'll think that you were beamed there. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Tony and Abby searched through the county, state, and government records for a Lieutenant Jesse Hargrove, former USMC operative found dead on base, apparent beating to death. Until Ducky's lab results came back with the ToxScreen, they had to go with that cause of death, and had to look for motive among his colleagues. Tony didn't bother to look at the victim. He figured he'd just scope out the scene, hack a few government files when McGee and Gibbs or anyone else was looking, and follow any leads that came up. As it stood, there were no files on Jesse Hargrove, which meant, Tony would have to check for further insight and touch down on a life he hadn't been apart of in nearly five years. If the files were non-existent-he and Abby walked into the office and were both about to head down to her lab when McGee caught his arm. "What is it, Proby?"

"Gibbs brought in the new girl, there in his office." McGee told him. Tony let a cocky grin slid on his face, as if to suggest he were already thinking about letching on the girl, when in reality, he was calculating who it could possibly be that Gibbs wouldn't introduce the team to her first. He walked away from McGee and towards Gibbs' office, telling Abby to go on with out him. He straightened his tie, smoothed his hair, and suddenly, for the first time, missed his glasses. Anthony Dinozzo was a character inspired by one of Tony's friends from a past life, a life he'd left behind him and had been missing more and more frequently of late. He was a jock, cocky, arrogant, and thought that he was irresistible, but he was a good cop. That little bit Tony had let in from his past life. In reality, he was a highly intelligent, skilled, and honest human being that fought for the good of the people who needed it. He'd also fallen in love with the girl of his dreams and lost her and got her back, then only to be stopped because her touch could kill him. He'd had a best friend, who told him like it was and never lied to him. A girl he missed almost unbearably. He could deal with missing his love, they'd been apart before, and he knew that she was working for a way to bring them back. But the girl he missed, his best friend, the longest they had ever been apart before this was when she was taken from him and it was only a few months. Five years was killing him. He shook the thoughts away and knocked. "Enter." Gibbs said on the other side of the door. _Gibbs,_ he thought. He'd never thought about the fact that his boss had the same last name as her. Tony opened the door and saw Gibbs leaned against his desk, much like he did when he was yelling at Tony, in front of him was a girl, in Marine uniform, standing at attention. She had dark brown hair, tied back into a low bun, standard issue. Her hat was in her hand, just as it was supposed to. Nothing about her posture suggested that she was tired of holding that stance. "Dinozzo, did you want something?" Gibbs asked, glaring a little.

"No, boss. Just wanted to meet the new girl. We kind of need all the help that we can get right now. You done with her?" Tony pretended to check out her backside as he caught that the girl had stiffened up. Really, though, he was just intrigued to see who she was. He stepped forward and noticed faint black lines, like a barcode, fading to the surface of her neck. He knew what he needed to, almost. The question was; did he know this X series? Was she an X4, X5, or X6? If she were an X7 there would be more than one of her. She couldn't be below X4, because they weren't humanoid.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs warned. He was buying that he was still checking out her ass. Good.

"Sorry, boss." He apologized.

"Shepherd, this is Anthony Dinozzo, he'll be on your team." Gibbs introduced begrudgingly. 'Shepherd' turned around and both visibly gasped. "What? Do you two know each other?"

"No, sir." Shepherd replied. Tony held out an arm to her. She ignored it and walked out of the office. He followed her, still shocked slightly. When they reached the abandoned hallway, they looked at each other. Both unable to believe that the other was there. "Is it really you?" She asked.

"You tell me." He responded, taking the girl in his arms and kissing her. She responded immediately, snaking her uniform clad arms around his neck and holding him closer to her. When they parted, he smiled down at her. "I missed you, Kat." He told her.

"I missed you, too, Logan."

* * *

_Attention: Ok. So that was chapter 2. Tell me what you think. A special thanks to timetowaste247 for the great review. The time that our characters were apart will be revealed gradually throughout the story, to answer your question. PLEASE REVIEW!  
_


	3. Notice

NOTICE TO ALL READERS

**NOTICE TO ALL READERS!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

OK! I know, I know, I'm positively an evil bitch for not updating any of the stories! I am so sorry! Senior year is a busy one and I've hardly had anytime, but bear with me and they will be updated! **UNTIL THEN**, I recommend a story/author for all of you to enjoy while I'm in my creative faze. The story is called, _**You Are My Everything**_, and the author is **LizzieElena**. She is a very close friend of mine and unfortunately hasn't received any review for her hard work on her latest, and first published, creation. It's a very good story. And her writing style is very similar to mine, which I'm sure you'll all like. The story is **Heroes** related so, if you don't know anything about the TV show, then you might be lost. But, please, read her stuff and I'll get these stories updated as soon as I possibly can.

Thank You,

SunnydaleGoldenGirl.


End file.
